


The Choices Made in Time and Times

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Creepy, Racism, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Subcon Lore is a playground and I will have fun in my sand pit, This is gonna be creepy, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, eldritch vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: What can desperation bring? What can those who wish for love be willing to sacrifice?What would you do, given the chance to live again, knowing the cost?(SI-OC gets reborn into Subcon... before the ice age hits it.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: Three Views of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there’s a little girl in the forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127991) by [schrodingers__cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers__cat/pseuds/schrodingers__cat). 



> So... here I am... writing fic for a game I never played and only have other's game play and the wiki to help me out :') let's do this, using that it is some time before the events in the game why everything looks different.
> 
> Now, since Subcon Lore has no substance to the backstory besides what happens between Vanessa and the Prince, I decided I was going to go crazy and have fun with it :3 This means there will be a ton of OCs running around everywhere, in your face.
> 
> And, I need to send a big shoutout to Iscaredspider on Tumblr and there’s a little girl in the forest  
> by schrodingers__cat . These two have been very big, big inspirations to this story, along with doodledrawsthings on Tumblr. I can not thank and feel blessed by how they share their ideas and thoughts with the world, inspiring me and many other out their with their stuff.

Time, despite what most people want, is _never_ linear or smooth. It is a mercurial concept, ever moving and constant, twists and turns that warp reality and the unprepared mind to it’s whims and will. It is an oxymoron in it’s very core, patient for all and yet impatient for everything, moving ever so slowly through your sights, before it fasts before your very eyes.

Time is constant…. Until it is not.

And yet, no matter what world, universe, dimensional space one might happen to occupy... 

It will always be _intolerant of stasis_.

* * *

_(In one world perhaps, two Queens have a peaceful, if not happy discussion, where time is bought, only for it to never be needed in the end._

_This is certainly not that world_.)

In a stately manor, surround by lush lands and blessed by beautiful sunlight, many a servant moves quickly, if not to avoid a certain ‘couple’ as it were. 

“What have you to say for yourself! Going around with that _Harlot_! Even speaking with her, before all those of Prestige? Have you no idea of the _scandal_!?” Queen Adrastea, Ruler of the Union of Subcontinental Territories, seethed before the man before her, a rather handsome one with their suntouched, windswept hair and beautiful eyes.

“I was merely conversing with a delightful young lady, if others are to misunderstand that, I don’t much care for such gossips.” the man, Aion, huffed, those amazing, glowing blue eyes now narrowed in on her, their light slightly dusting his cheeks as he did. If she were not so angry with her Consort, the Queen might have taken a little more time to appreciate just how much of a wonder her lover was to gaze upon.

As it was, she was much more annoyed at how his own gaze always seemed to wander off on others beside her own.

“Aion, if you were merely conversing with her, was there any need to lay a hand upon her waist?”

“My, my, I merely helped to steady her after she tripped; I can barely be faulted for that can I?”

“And the hand laid upon her face?!” This was what finally gave her husband pause, her own glowing pink eyes easily catching the hesitant pause as that twisted, yet brilliant mind was obviously thinking up yet another excuse to use.

“I was merely concerned for her, as after that tumble, the Duchess was most shaken, so I thought to give her some comfort that I could provide.” The man acted as if his pause never happened, giving a rather flimsy, easily seen through excuse.

The Queen was just about ready to tear her own red hair out or maybe pull his own blond, whichever came first, if she did not catch sound of one of her guards hesitantly opening the door to the hallway. Pink eyes, glowing dangerously with her anger and frustration, locked onto the poor Knight, who paused mid step at his Queen’s glare.

“State your business. Now.”

The heavily armored Knight, despite being mostly an automaton creation, was still advanced enough to have enough emotional flares like Anger, Respect, and of course Fear in their systems. But while Fear was felt, Loyalty would always be much _stronger_ in their magic.

So thus, it made its way over, kneeling before their sovereign with ease and dedication at its core, despite the magic in the air nicking at their armor.

“The Night Witch Onyx has come for the biennial meeting as was arranged.” 

Well, if Adrastea thought her day could _get any more_ of a _trial_ , she would stand corrected, reminded of why she was even here in this countryside manor, so close to the Big Sub Border and not the capital of her Queendom.

“Oh, is it that time already? It has been a time since one could catch a glimpse of the infamous Witch Queen.” was said from her side, making the woman turn to her lover, aghast as those glowing ocean eyes darkened, revealing a lust he couldn’t hide, as the Witch Queen’s beauty was indeed, known far and wide by all.

It. Would seem. She. _Stood_. **_Corrected_**.

Fuming now, her ear tips slightly twitching in her fury, Adrastea shooed off her guard, before making her way to the meeting, her expression darkening further as her Consort now of all times decided to follow her lead.

To say that the red haired Queen was looking forward to this meeting, was _quite_ the exaggeration.

Entering into the Meeting room, and actually looking at said woman, Adrastea could say her expression probably froze even further, taking in the rather stunning, if strange creature.

Like most of their citizens, the Witch Queen had the youthful grace and flawless skin their race was known for, along with the glowing eyes one had to show they were magically inclined or blessed. However, unlike most of their race, Onyx had much paler skin, a peachy pale to contrast the citizens mostly tanned completion. And true, while all of their race had pointed tipped ears, witches had much longer, and higher pointed one to show off.

Not to mention the _disgusting, unnatural_ coloring.

A head of dark blue locks turned, revealing glowing red eyes that looked up and over from where they were seated, to meet her own glowing pink. 

Hearing the stunned gasp from behind her, and seeing how her husband now stood at her side with wide eyes, it made the Queen that much more displeased with this meeting.

 _Best_ to hurry and get this over with then.

* * *

When Onyx took in the Royal Couple before her, and the mood they were in, to say she was nervous would be a vast understatement.

She was honestly _near_ afraid for her life. _(And chastity too, if judging by that Consort’s gaze and if she was reading it right. Hopefully she was just seeing things, a simple misunderstanding formed because of her tiredness from the past few nights.)_

As it was, most of the meeting went by without too much at stake; plans for how the Witches would reinforce the defenses of most Forts and Castles went on without a hitch, the Consort Aion actually helpful here as Defense was one of the things he seemed in charge of. The plans for the Merchant Caravan that would travel the Subcontinent also went well, if a bit tense when Queen Adrastea refused to budge on just how many Royal Guards she would send to protect the Witch’s merchants and traders. But that could be fixed, if truly needed, they could hire some workers from the Mercenary Guild, the Guild one of the few to truly use their charms and spells freely…

_(Only if it turned out needed at all, of course… probably be best to make sure mostly men or those powerful enough to protect themselves discretely go in this Caravan this time still.)_

Even the decisions on festivals were made cleanly, as they were mostly going over the bare bones of the planned events, the proper plotting to be made by the right assistants and people for when the festivities dawned ever closer. The meeting seemed to be going rather well, and with there being no major disasters springing up in the past two years, there should be no quarrels for any of them to have.

Onyx _should_ have known she was only led into a false sense of security.

“Now, how fares your line? Are we to expect a Witch Queen or King in the future?” Consort Aion asked good naturally, an easy smile paired well with the stunning light from his eyes, with how bright the two were.

But despite how this question was worded to set her at ease, all the Witch could feel was dread, her control of her being the only reason it did not show in her eyes. That the previously calming aura of her fellow Queen quickly took a turn for the worse did not help her and her emotional state.

As it was, she figured this question would come up some time in the meeting, and had already prepared a response. 

“Ah, I am still working to have the proper provisions and timing to ensure an heir for my line; it will probably take quite some time, probably even long after an heir for your own family is provided before one will form for my own.” Onyx worded carefully, putting a bait in her words, and hoping the Queen will accept it. By the Moon’s wisdom, is it well known that the red haired Queen’s disgust of Witches, and how unaccepting she was of how eventually, her own line will have to once more marry one in the future. Why, the woman's own Grandmother when out of her way to prevent any such marriage happening in her life time, starting with herself and following into their children.

But even still, it will have to happen one day. After all, despite how much most Kingdoms and Queendoms deny and protest it, every single one has had a Witch in their line, Blessings or no Blessings.

 _(How else would they have avoided that which plagues other's lines of magic so well?_ )

But as Onyx watches how the other woman smiles at her, a cruel twist to it, she knows to the marrow of her body she will have no luck. “So, you say you can have a child at any time, you’re just waiting for the right moment? Or is this you saying that my future child is not up to thy measures of a suitable partner? Tell me, if you can see the future, in what way will they lack?”

 _‘With you two as parents, probably a lot.’_ is the unkind thought the Witch allows herself, even as she shakes her head to deny the statement, “There is nothing of that sort that is the problem. Like I have said, the timing is not optimal to have a child for myself.”

“Is it the timing or just that you can not bear one?” Onyx narrows her eyes at Adrastea, using her anger at the insult to hide the very real fear behind it. “Or is there no one even willing to touch you? I must say, I could not blame them if that is the case.”

( _Okay, at least she was still blinded by emotions. She can work with this._ )

“It is the timing; this year is a poor one for magic, not to mention the displeased Deity of Fertility that has been most upset this year.” the blue haired witch points out, giving the Royal pause in her barbs, as she ever so slightly nods her head, conceding the point. 

“But I have heard they have been satisfied with the People’s apologies.” Both women look over to the man at the table now, both eyes narrowed in on him as he speaks, “And while this year is indeed a poor one for magic, the next coming up is predicted to more than make up for it.” he continues on, his smile twitching slightly before it smooths out once more.

All the while, listening to the man’s words, Onyx only feels her stomach drop, dread crawling up her bones and resting in her core as he continues to smile at her, those dangerous ocean dark eyes easily taking her in. She has to make doubly sure to not let any of that show, even as the man’s wife releases her Aura for a bit, the magic blisteringly hot for an Earth Blessed. Looking to the enraged woman, and how her pink eyes are filled with such hate at this point, even as the rest of her expression seems filled with ice, the Witch honestly wonders if she is going to be attacked at this moment.

But only for a moment, as it seems to pass momentarily, the heat seemingly disappearing, even as Adrastea’s eyes still glow brightly as ever, her face now seemingly carved like stone.

Taking a breath, the beautifully donned Queen in all her fine jade hair pieces and dressed to perfection in her white gown trimmed with green, finally speaks, “Well then, since timing is so important to you, and a child can be provided at any time, how about to console us and our worries, you provide us proof that the Witch King Nox’s line will still thrive in the future. In two years time, in fact, starting from the end of this year, you bare a child, that while does not have to be an heir, but a sign of good will, if you will.”

“That is-”

“Any more discussion on this subject, and I will take that as a sign that a renegotiation of the Moonlit Treaty of the Forest is _indeed needed_.” is the harsh words, disguised in such soft tones and voice, said with a vengeance and ease most enviable.

Onyx closes her mouth around her worlds, not uttering them any further.

The Moonlit Treaty of the Forest is literally the only thing protecting her and her people from a **_mass genocide_**. Witch Queen she may be, but due to her birth as a Night Witch, nowhere in the world would she and her people be accepted, besides the criminal and insane. It was luck in the first place that all those years ago that the Ruler of the Union of Subcontinental Territories and the Witch King of the Midnight Moon Clan were childhood friends, which paved the way to the golden era the land entered due to the Citizens and Witches working together.

The Treaty went over many topics and is even studied in universities around the land and even in higher schoolings from all around. But it mostly boiled down to three most critical details.

Witches (of their clan only, of course) would not have to worry of being hunted down in their homes or lands, so long as they ensure the spirits and monsters of Big Sub Forest do not harm the Citizens, as well as provide relief in times of crisis that was not war.

Witches could in fact make a living in the land, selling their wares and crafts, so long as it was in the Subcontinental Territories only, no foreign trading allowed.

To ensure relations between both groups would be cemented and the bond and treaty would be upheld, One of the Witch King’s blood would join into the Royal Family every now and then, to not only ensure the magical power of the line, but to show good will to the Witches as well.

At the time, and even now, the terms were exceedingly generous; true, there was still much prejudice in soaked into the land, with how Witches were still considered second class or were not allowed to get married in the eyes of the law, but it could not be denied how much they were needed, especially as Protectors of the Forest or dealing with any other issue of supernatural origin. Even with their wares, with so many wanting them and willing to pay for just how easy they make life, they didn’t have to completely undersell their hard work and ambitions.

( _That didn’t make it right, the didn’t make everything an eternal spring, but by Midnight and her embrace, was her people and their teachings, culture, and children able to actually_ **_thrive_**.)

To have to renegotiate, now of all times with a Queen who **hates** Witches, and a Consort with _wandering_ eyes…

It could, perhaps even would, destroy any peace they have most ardently gained and worked towards…

“Well then, if that is all, I would say this meeting will be adjourned; come now Aion, we still have much to discuss.” and with a harsh stare directed at her husband, who merely showed off that bright smile of his as he escorted her out. Even as Onyx noticed one glowing blue eye meet her own from the side, that smile turned wicked at the tip just as quickly before it twisted back like it never happened…

( _She thinks she just might begin to hate that Consort_.)

Taking a deep breath, she gets up from her seat, red eyes hard even as she walks forward, head still held high as she leaves.

She has three months and two years to conceive a child, something she has been trying for the past ten years with no result.

The Witch Queen allows herself to grimace, before teleporting herself to home, water droplets splashing as she uses her magic.

It looks like she’s going to have to try and create a _miracle_ … Though if that doesn’t work, a _sacrilege_ will do in the end as well.

( _She has no time for anything else_.)

* * *

**_Child conceived with a Moon that is new,_ **

**_Born when Planet, Moon, and Sun are in total cue,_ **

What… were those words?

**_With willing Sire sacrificed,_ **

**_And Mother's due appropriately priced,_ **

This… This feels weird… Like they shouldn’t be here…

Life should have long since left them… _How_ could they still hear now?

**_Please, Spirit hear my Plea,_ **

**_So that I might bind and bargain with Thee._ **

What?...

And suddenly there is woman. A strange one at that, that honestly reminds them of a elf...

Oh… So… This is a thing that is happening…

“Spirit, I thank thee for thy time and ear to hear me out.”

....

“I must speak with haste; I have carried in my womb a child that will be strong in magic and body, but with no mind or heart to see to it. They would be no better than a doll, a puppet to do one’s biding.

I do not wish for such a thing.” 

As the woman continues her words, flashes of memories hit them; a controlled environment all alone, a distant family to pressure them, warm friends to help and guide them…

A death by betrayal of blood itself ( _but how can it be a betrayal if there was never any trust in the first place?_ ).

“But what remains is this; my child will need a soul and you, a pure and silver Old Soul, would be the best fit. But you would have to leave this peace you have found, breaking your regular cycle of death and life well rewarded, to…” here the woman pauses, her strange glowing fire red eyes, pupiless from what he can see, look down into the abyss of a floor, as she purses her lips, obviously struggling on what to say.

“... You will be born to a people that is very much disliked, prejudice and hatred will go hand and hand with most interactions of our subclass… You will be pressured with the lives of an entire people, having to look out for them and ensure they are to live and thrive in this world… and yet never truly belong with them... I can not promise treasures or glory, or powers of magic beyond imagination… In fact, you will probably lose more then you gain, your memories of family and friends needing to be sacrificed for the spell to work...” This woman admits, her brow furrowed, and her eyes now shining with something else besides the glow of her eyes.

But the woman with fire for eyes refuses to let them fall, meeting the Spirit’s gaze before her head on, ‘ _As proud as a queen_ ’ they can’t help but think. 

“I can't promise much, my people can not give much for a better life that you will lead if you follow the regular cycle… All that we can offer, is that we.. I will stay by your side, me and my people will be there for you in the good and bad times, and that no matter what, you will be loved…”

The Spirit thinks on these words, on this entreaty this no doubt proud woman has given them, given him at this time, and considers a few points of interest.

She seems to think he’s from a would of magic as it were or that he has it already. She thinks his cycle of rebirth(?) is only going to be smooth, but he’s technically lived the high life once already, and did everything in his power to escape it. While her people are not in the best of conditions and they can not completely understand their situation, He also knew how it felt to be hated for something they could not control, always too different, too out of the norm, imperfect in almost everyone’s eyes…

Guaranteed love from the start? How unheard of… While they feel discomfort at the thought of losing memories of their dear friends, losing the time with their ‘Family’ is more than tempting…

Besides… Knowing that group of troublemakers, they’d probably encourage him to take it and learn the magic of the animes.

And with that, the decision is made.

 _“... I will do it…”_ is said ever so softly, making the elf woman before double take so hard, they’re almost worried they might develop whiplash.

“Ah.” the dark haired (is that blue? Maybe they will be anime?) woman seems to be caught wrong footed, before shaking her head to clear it, “Then, I am going to need your first name Spirit.”

 _“... Rory… it’s Rory...”_ they say, though now it is their turn to be stunned, the space around them seeming to go out all around them, no lights or woman to be seen.

Uh...

**_With the Soul agreement and given up their peaceful right,_ **

**_May this Child Come too on this False Red Night,_ **

And with that, for a while, they know of nothing….

Until, blurry and cold, they come to, crying out to the world in confusion and distress. The cold is swiftly taken away in a moment, warmth gently wrapping around them even as their sight remains unchanging.

“Thank you, oh by Midnight, thank you, thank you, _thank you_.” is sobbed from somewhere, a strange lullaby to accompany the warmth that puts them to sleep.

This… Should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first thing in this note, about the dark subjects, like racism... I'm going to try my best here, I'm going to do my best to portray it as accurately as possible; from causual comments of it, to even sometimes downright hate... I don't want to be too heavy handed, but I don't want to make light of it either, because this is a very serious subject and even today is effecting millions of people.  
> So, thank you for anyone who will have patience with me and this fic. if you find any other warnings I might have missed, feel free to give a heads up about it.
> 
> Also, with this story, I'm going to try some different thing; I tend to info dump a lot, so I'm going to try and hold some back, make the story a bit more mysterious. Hopefully I will succeed.  
> Now, on too lighter subjects.
> 
> So yeah, about naming the Queendom. at first, I was looking for things that had Subcon in them, and when I saw Subcontinental, I was like, cool, what could we use for a way to make it sound more like a country/kingdom? A Union works, sounds like something people would go with, and hey, it could be a union of Territories. It should work until I find something better.  
> That the shorthand for it would be UST... That made me keep in the end XD
> 
> And yeah, if anyone has guessed, those are a certain person's parent. :D wonder how they're gonna turn out with family like that?
> 
> (And Big Sub is a play on another place, Big Sur, a central coast on California, that is near a whole lot of nature, including redwoods :D)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this insanity to hit.


	2. Living and Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which life is lived, tales are heard, and a special event takes hold.
> 
> (Warning for slightly creepy childrens and no major characters yet.)

_~“Oh Raven, won’t you sing me a happy song?_ ”~

All around a dark and mysterious Forest, singing could be heard, filling the wood with words of fancy and delight and being delighted in turn.

_~“I don’t want to bleed, tell me that i’m not lost.”~_

As the Forest, from the last leaf of the year, to the earth that will last centuries after it, seems to breathe in every note delivered, a release of sorts seeming to calm the very land all around. Even the Moon, so high in the sky, seems to watch, it's light acting as a spot light upon the earth through the treetops, seems so serene, as dust motes and fireflies weave between the silvery light beams.

_~“Bad news from a bad friend, they call you an Omen! Here only to torment, the Wicked and Hellbent.”~_

The singer and their song the woods seems to drink in is young, childlike in its softness, reaching notes only one whose voice has not broken yet can manage. And yet, a magical quality can not be denied, just how relaxed each word leaves one.

_~“You don’t want me to stay alone, that’s why you gotta sing your song.”~_

It is but a child, not even a decade old yet, wild black locks framing a pale white face that holds glowing red coals for eyes, like blood upon the fire.

_~“Nevermore, Nevermore, Nevermore.”~_

“... That was amazing Rory!” was yelled after this last line, making the singer look down from their perch in the tree. Down below, a group of children gathered at the trunk of rather large, gnarled tree where Rory had gone to Calm the Forest, his audience just that bit bigger than before where there had been only one.

It honestly made the youth’s rather pointy years tint pink, easily seen with just how white their skin was. Luckily they were up high in their tree, otherwise once it was seen, they would get no rest from the other’s teasing.

(Seems he got lost in the Song, if he wasn't able to realize all these little ones were so close to him; he'll need to work on that, lest he be caught unawares by... worst people...)

“...Thank you…” Rory said softly, cheating with his magic so that the other children could hear him; he really didn’t like yelling.

One of the girls, her skin dark like twilight with the milky way all across her skin and her green eyes shining just as bright, merely smiled back up at him, happily waving to him, “Come on down, the Elder is going to have Story Time soon!” This, in turn, seems to incite all the other children in the group.

“I really hope she’ll tell the tale of the Three Sisters.”

“Pffft, really? The tale of the Witch and the Seer is so much better!”

“I like them all!”

“Oh, what if we get a new one today!”

Huffing a laugh at everyone’s excitement, Rory climbs down his tree with ease, his clawed hands easily providing him makeshift hand holds in the bark. Patting the trunk of his perch in thanks, it is with much excitement and glee he is tugged along by the group of children all around him. 

Through a woodland path only they can understand, wandering it with ease over fallen logs of giant trees and ruined debris, the children of all sizes and colors make their way deeper and deeper through the wood, pass the Mushroom Tree, pass the deep caves, the deadly swamps, and ruins laid, to deeper and darker domains, where even spirits fear to tread. With a run and skip to their steps, they find themselves before a beautiful lake, almost a sea really. With the waters deep and bottomless, with only few platforms of natural rocks and water living trees to act for the islands as bridges between.

Laughing now, these witchlings jump and run about with ease, the less athletically inclined either using rope bridges to aid in their path or magic if they are more able in that regard. 

“Bet you I can make it there first Amala!” is called by an even darker skinned child, one with glowing purple eyes to the green eyed girl who was by Rory’s side, Amala seeming to puff up at the bet.

“No way! You will eat those words Dade!” and with that, the twilight girl is off, chasing after the cackling Dade with ease. Shaking his own head, the black haired youth goes to climb the redwood like tree sticking out from the water, going up rather easily, the moonlight easily showing the way.

“Amazing, the energy those two have.” is said from his side, making Rory chuckle as he turns to look at his other friend, a girl with nearly as pale skin as his, if not for the peachy tint it healthy carried and no freckles to dot it.

“Circe, I’m pretty sure you have just as much, if not more then those two combined; you’re just too lazy to use it.” the red eyed youth pointed out, getting a huff in return.

“Yeah, yeah, I just like to actually enjoy my night with peace and no rushing… By the way, I’m CC, remember?” The girl huffed, rolling her shining indigo eyes as she did. But with that, the two made it to the next platform, with even more choices on how to get across to the many islands below and revealing the hidden tree houses, rope bridges of what looks like spider silk going around and connecting them.

“... So that’s what it’s going to be this week?” Rory asks as he tugged out the rope from a hanging bag, deciding a zipline would be a fun way to cross the waters this time. 

“No. I’m gonna stick with this one; Draven hates it.” is the answer that makes Rory laugh all across the line, still wheezing about it even as he drops off on the soft pillows of the island’s dock.

“Poor Draven, does he deserve it?” 

“Yes.”

And with that, the young red eyed Witch loses whatever breath he once more gained, laughing at his friend’s audacity.

“Ah, Stinky Rory and Lazy Circe beat us again!”

“No Fair!!”

“Hey! Rory is not Stinky!”

“Yeah he is!”

“No he’s not!”

And with that, both Rory and CC sigh as Amala and Dade get into yet another of their disagreements over a certain friendship.

“Do you think he’s ever going to realize he likes Ama, or will she break his nose first before that happens?” CC asked with curiosity, even as she moved her see through hair from her face. Rory could only shrug, though just as curious to see what would happen first.

Ah, the wonders and trials of first puppy love and jealousy. Rory finds he is very thankful he doesn’t have to worry about experiencing it again in this life, what with how young and immature all the kids are around him. As it is, Rory finds himself the big brother of the group, even now breaking up the two’s about to be actual fight and moving them and everyone else forward to where the Storyteller waits.

If his suspicions are right, this is going to be a _very_ special night for the little witchlings all around him, glancing at all the children's glass clear hair all around. 

With much less fanfare and no broken bones or bleeding lips this time, the children have officially entered the Elder’s island. And standing there, skin just as dark as midnight itself, with hair to match the silver stars, the Elder is even there to meet them, eyes closed but smile brighter then ever.

As one, the children still, glowing eyes all staring out from the night like will-o-wisps, and just as quiet as they take in the Witch before them. Looking around, a familiar presence makes crimson eyes able to spot a pair of mismatched silver and red glowing eyes, framed by white strands as the little girl they belong to waves happily over at him. Huffing a laugh under his breath, Rory gives a quick smile and wave back before she is gone, probably escaping whatever minder was put in charge of her.

Wonder what his little sister is up to this time.

“Now my children, walk with me, and soon time will tell new tales this forest night.” is the gentle voice that slips from the shadows, like old silk covering blood droplets and just as thick as their owner turns ever so slowly, a gentle glide they take then a step.

“But first, let us take a moment back in time, to remember the old...Hmm, who knows of the Witch and the Seer?”

“Oh!” one of the children, Clove if Rory remembers right, exclaimed; excited as they yell, “I do!”

“Perfect; could you recite it for me, so that I might hear of it once more?” is asked, as their Elder guides them around the Island's bend, passing the seating area where they usually listen to this Elder tell their stories.

“Oh?” the young one hesitates this time, an unsure smile on their face even as everyone starts to follow the Elder in earnest, most excited about going somewhere new.

“You don’t have to recite it all, just what you remember.”

“Okay.” glowing yellow eyes narrow, closing briefly before opening once more. 

“Once, through strife and a plea, a beautiful Witch Queen came into being. With Eyes that shone like the Sun and Moon, with skin like the rarest of bronze shields and dotted with moonlight, and hair of the silver rain. She lived happily, her powers unmatched by all and everything, having the power of everything at her command.” Clove started, smiling when mentioning their favorite parts, before frowning.

“But she got really sad one day, for with her great powers came loneliness; No one want to be her friend, least she got really mad one day, and decided to destroy them! Worried and lonely, the Witch went to Nature, their Parent, asking if anything could be done to help her feel better!”

“And,” Clove grinned, yellow eyes wide even as slight fangs were revealed, “it answered.”

“Go and seek the Seer; they will guide you to what you seek. So, through big mountains, and crossing big seas, did the Witch Queen go, following Nature and it’s pointers to the Seer, a really, really weird guy who lives alone on a floating rock for some reason.”

“He gives the Witch Queen three tasks, don’t remember them except she has to sew a really big blanket for some reason, help someone with their children, and be really, really careful with a glass figure, but after all three are done, Seer can finally trust her and her words about what she really seeks, so thus they become friends! Seer makes a warning about them falling in love and what the consequences would be, but the Witch Queen falls in love anyway as does he so that warning was pointless.

And they lived happily together with their family.” Clove finished, beaming as the Elder gently pats their head, even as Rory shakes their head, smile still in place. 

While not a bad retelling, it did miss a few key points. Like how the Seer, a being so used to being used and abused, had set the tasks for the powerful Witch Queen to see if she was truthful in her words, or if she was one of many in a long line of liars and tormentors. And because she and her feelings were true, she easily won the Seer’s heart, who keep quiet about it for ages, seeing that if the two were to get together, not only would they die one day, but their children would one day be heavily affected by their magic.

But Love, ever an impossible emotion, weakens even the strongest of wills; even knowing what will happen if they are together, the Witch Queen with too much love and fondness in her heart, pursues her Seer, equally as weak in Love as she is.

And thus, the start of a trend of being wary as fuck of Love in all their tales; oh, please still feel it, but by Midnight’s embrace be smart about it at least, is the general conscious for most of the stories involving it.

Which is another good little segue into another tale, one that actually follows rather closely to this one.

“That was a wonderful story, it does make this old mind wish to listen to more. Can anyone care to tell of the Three Sisters?”

“I can.” CC steps forward, breaking into the bubble of space surround the Elder, the eldest Witch’s smile growing that bit warmer as they pat the child’s head.

 _(Seeing how CC purposely sticks out their tongue in the eastern direction once the Elder turns, Rory can only guess that this might have been Draven's favorite tale, what with how smug the usually lazy girl was to actually retell it; that they got their Grandparent's praise was probably the sweet icing on the cake._ ) 

“Once, Three amazing and wonderful Sisters came into being. All three were as equally talented in their own interests, and smart in unique ways only they could fathom. Unfortunately, they were not treated equal by everyone around them.

The youngest sister, who with soft skin and bronze hair and eyes, carried no glow to her eyes, her magic weak and near none, making it to where she was mostly ignored by all. The Elder Sister, with hair and eyes of Starlight and skin dark like the earth beneath, was the opposite and greatly feared for her magical power and how it seemed to twist. And then there was the middle sister, who shone like the sun, her bright smiles well paired with her golden eyes and hair. She was loved by all, the gods themselves seemingly throwing all sorts of blessings her way if she was willing to look upon them.” CC recited, her words clear and concise, even as her glowing indigo eyes closed, showing how focused she actually was.

“One day, a man of great power and ability came to a village, saw all three sisters, and cried after he did so, touched by their beauty after a journey so harsh and rough. He asked if he could possibly give them anything in return for the relief his heart now felt.

The Middle Sister, used to such flattery, was not as pleased that her two sisters were also included in the man's words, but said nothing too that; she merely asked to stay eternally youthful, until the very end. The man gave in to her words, letting her have her youth enteral, though warned her that with this, she must be wary of darker emotions, lest they twist and reveal a terrible visage instead. With a huff, the Middle Sister thanked them, and made her way forward to share her joys with her lover.” the lazy child paused here, her indigo eyes opening once more and a frown on her face, before shaking her head.

Yeah, Rory could agree, because from what he remembered, the Middle Sister becomes quite the problem in later tales. It’s always interesting to see the start of a monster, in any tale you hear. 

“Next comes up the Youngest, who is admittedly surprised to be noticed and yet delighted all the same, asks if there is anything they can do for her about her lack of magic? The man of power admits he can not give her magic, but he can bless her with a powerful resistance and ability to make and use items of magic.

Delighted, the Youngest takes it, barely hearing the man’s warning on how she will be resistant to all magic, even healing and how over reliance on her items could spell doom for her before she is off, hoping to catch the eyes of her love.

“Next,” and here, CC almost seeming impatient, her eyes brightening as she speaks, “the man turns to the Eldest of the three, this Sister patient as her siblings went first. When the man asked what she wanted, the Eldest said she did not want anything for herself; instead, she wished to bless any future children she might have.

Surprised by this request, the man asks why. At the question, the Elder Sister merely sighs, answering:

Can you make an entire people hateless?

Can you make a person loved for no reason?

Can you take away power, only to be left defenseless? She has seen it all, she wants none of the curses or pitfalls such requests could gain, so thus, she wishes for a blessing of her children instead.

Stunned, the man of power comes back to himself, saying he can indeed bless her children to be loved by the elements, even be free of any corruption that would taint any other of magic, but as she sacrificed, so would her people in the end.

And with a beautiful smile, the Sister says what in life is not worth sacrifice, if one can freely be themselves, loved and with family?

And the guy is so moved and touched, he ends up trying to woo her, they have a bunch of kids, big happy family and ending here.” CC rushes the last part, getting giggles all around and an amused smile from the elder.

“You children remember the tales well; I am glad.”

“The wiser among you may have already seen these two tales in relation to each other. The Witch and the Seer are in fact the parents of the Three Sisters, these tales telling of just how Day Witches, Night Witches, and the common folk of the Subcon Territories came to be. All of our peoples can be traced back to the First Witch and her three children, who all went out and had their own mix into the world around them, giving rise to our race, the Manir.”

“But,” here the Elder stops in their glide, turning to face them all now, “it is not a history lesson I must give tonight; tonight, it is about a cherished blessing for our people.” As she speaks, Rory’s eyes take in the children all around him, smiling as he sees a few, like CC and even Dade, realize just what is happening, what with their world lighting up like never before.

“Come, and let the elements that love you, leave their mark for the new tales you all will now make.” and with that, suddenly, the very air is full of energy all around. Like the airways are merely passageways for an aurora borealis, colors of nature fly and swirl all around, getting shrieks and laughter as they pass all around the children. One by one, and sometimes by many, the large group of children each find their once colorless, see through hair filled with the elements care and fondness, the strands now full of color once more.

“I got Metal.” is the very pleased response from the side, making glowing red eyes crinkle from the smile they have, looking over to CC, now with shiny steel grey hair to push from her face.

“Guys, guys, I got Wood and Water!!!” is the very excited response from Amala, her green eyes twinkling as she rushes over to them, her hair a dark green cyan color to fan about her.

“Well, my hair is the best; I got fire!” is called out, making the trio look over, seeing Dade with a fiery red in his hair now, Clove right beside him with a nice chestnut color himself. “It’s way better than stinky Rory’s hair, no elements would love that!” 

Seeing how even CC stiffens, an angry scowl oh her normal chill face, and even cheerful Amala is frowning, the crimson eyed raven decides its best to say something right now, lest he feed the fire, as it were, and Dade ends up in a pit somewhere.

Unfortunately, he is beaten to the punch, rather literally, as another goes to smack the purple eyed redhead.

“As Rory was born during a Lunar Eclipse, it dyes the entire being of all Night Witches, from hair to eyes, and not just the skin like the regular moons do. And, if you actually paid attention, you’d know none of the other energies dare go to him because Rore has already been claimed by the entire Forest as his beloved element _since birth_.” is explained by a rather tall child, glowing grey eyes staring out from a face framed by violet, dark skin with what looks like stars dotted all along it easily seen from the other’s face.

If CC’s scowl grows any bigger, it would probably touch the earth, even as the rest of her body relaxes.”

“Draven, we don’t need common knowledge stuck down our throats.”

“Well, it looks like some of us do.”

“You-”

“Yes, Me?”

“!”

Shaking his head, Rory sees Amala approach her friend, frown on her face still even as she walks toward the boy still rubbing his head. Turning to give them privacy, Rory goes over to the arguing duo, playing mediator once more.

_(It has been nine years since he has made his way in this world, with all his newfound loved ones, and with even new friends by his side. And while it is never always a smooth path… Rory Otieno finds he wouldn’t have it any other way._

_Here, he is loved and cherished. And that is not always something guaranteed in any life one may lead..)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Oh Raven (Sing me a Happy Song)' by Unlike Pluto.  
> Good song :D I've only ever listened to a Nightcore version, but I still love it.
> 
> Also, about the tales, they were admittedly inspired by memes...  
> Witch and Seer: Forever alone, Vibe Check, and let me smash (also, I feel like part of the seer was inspired elsewhere, a comic maybe, but I honestly have no memories where, it just feels familiar)  
> Three Sisters: I saw someone so beautiful I cried and gave them money (the magical mix) and will someone think of the children!
> 
> Now, I was reading up on the wiki, and I thought, oh, Subcon was going to have a free roam chapter? oh, Subcon was fought over by three dangerous beings in the orginal story. Oh, the woods go ever onwards, even though the player can not go pass certain places?
> 
> So, Free Roam, in my mind at least, was basically the extended area past Snatchers and is basically 'it's free real estate.' ~~is shot~~
> 
> So, my thoughts and ideas. Subcon was going to be massive, with maybe the free roam as another of Snatcher's tricks in a way, not his area and where he has no control, but hey, maybe have Hat Kid scout around for him, find anything he may actually be interested in, find some dirt about Moonjumper or the Queen for him in the unclaimed land/other's turf.   
> (Besides, this story already has A Prince and a Princess; why not a Witch to also work with in this tale :D )
> 
> And yeah, there are a lot of OCs right now :D are they important? we shall see.   
> Also, Other Isekai/another world Protags: Yeah, lets woo all the boys and girls!  
> Rory: o.O they are like 12, lets not and never.


	3. Troubles and Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, their is a Nasty Monster at the beginning that is being fought, and the methods to fight it are nasty in turn. if that bothers you, you can skip to the line and worry about nothing.
> 
> But yeah, the Forest is not all berries and Moonlight :)

All throughout the Darkness of the woods, no Moonlight to act as aid for the eyes, a scream is heard, the very volume of it rocking the nearby earth, making boulders shift and trees ruffled. Then, with a sound like thunder with no lightning to warn of it, another scream can be heard. All the while, Shadows move and wander, seemingly sensing the bloodthirst in the air, slight laughter being heard on the wind from their glee.

The being behind all this ruckus did not care or look back, just continuing onward in the woods, even as it towered over many a tree and spirit, making smaller things run for cover, least they die underfoot. It is only by luck and mercy that a few lanterns remain unscathed, as they rest high into the treetops, higher then even this Monster that comes forward.

Soon, under the fiery light, the thunderous being could be seen, heading for the Forest Boundary, seeking to escape this place and wreck misery elsewhere. With eyes like lighthouses with their mirrors that reflect the light, and skin stretched so taunt over bone and little meat, it's size seemingly only highlighting their grotesque appearance, it was no wonder they were called the Forest of Nightmare's Gluttons, known since times of old to feast on anything and everything of meat. 

Giants were always guilty of the sin of gluttony and wrath; their was certainly a guarantee of violence and Fear wherever they wondered, much to many spirits glee and similar bloodlust. If this Giant were to make it to any town or village, it would be guaranteed that all would be lost, the beast resistant to magic as it is, no Kingdom's army able to truly stop, or being a hollow victory if they did.

To many's luck and continued survival, this will not happen.

"On your mark people! Prepare to fight! Blair, have you figured out the weakness?"

"Can confirm: From the diagnostics, it would be Poison, followed by Fire."

"You heard her, everyone, this will be the Scorpion division's time; Drakes, you back them up, make sure the healer are ready to pull when needed." 

There were many figures in the shadows, none of them able to be told apart from the rest, cloaks seemingly made of ash, smoke, and darkness itself seeming to hide any features they may have... except for their voices, that is. Not that one can tell who is talking, each with their faces shadowed as they move, different animals and insects sewn on their cloaks being the only difference between them.

Those with scorpions on their backs move quickly, dark purple to sickly yellow green magical aura surrounding them as they move, one even going so far to jump upon the Giant's head, teleporting with ease as they shove their raw magic into that gaping maw of a mouth.

Just because they are resistant, does not mean immune; just that one must have raw power if one wants to defeat it.

Soon, the others catch up, cloaked figures with yellow to red, to even one with a blueish white auras coming forward, strange dragons with forearms and wings but no back legs on their cloaks. They too, with raw power, burn the feet and other sensitive areas of the Giant, giving their venomous/poisonous comrade an opening to attack as blister pop and skin breaks.

Soon, that deadly, sickly flash of Light Blue overcomes the beast's regular aura, the Aura of Death itself overriding anything else, showing all now is the time to attack the screaming being.

It will not be long before the battle is over.

"Alright... the rest of us will handle the Giant issue, but the information we have picked up from the cities and towns must be turned into our Queen... one of you two will have to take it, in case anything unexpected happens." The Leader, with no designs on their cloak says, looking over to two other signless.

One of them stiffens, turning to look at the figure, "Why one of us?"

"Because we three are the highest of authority in the group, all information we have is known by us, and we need at least two Leaders to stay behind, to run things smoothly and to help for when we dismantle the Giant for parts. Blair, you know this, so why question it?"

For a moment, nothing is said, but judging by the absolute stillness of the questioning one, they are not pleased.

"... I'll go, Dain..." is said by the third, who without another word, leaves, easily meshing with the rest of the night, as if they never were there.

_(Does not mean the tension goes away, even as a cheer is let out, the Giant finally slain, yet their eyes glow on.)_

* * *

In a large treehouse on an island on a bottomless lake, the center of multiple others like itself, a familiar woman hums softly to herself, her dark blue hair pulled back, revealing the blindfold in place of her eyes. She grabs letter after letter, reading them through feel, magicking the ink in them to rise so that she might trace the words.

It goes on like this for a while, her hum occasionally drawing out or even changing tone depending on the content of what she is reading. Occasionally, she will shift here and there, her hand rubbing a spot on her arm, her leg, and even her chest before she goes back to her letters once more.

It only pauses, this reading of hers, once she hears something besides her own sounds. Footsteps, and familiar ones to the woman at that.

“My Lady, I apologize for my tardiness; the Giants have acted up once more, and needed to be dealt with.” a man appears, as if from shadows, only the calm steps he has made able to give him away to the woman.

Though, it is not like he needs to conceal himself from her; what use are illusions of the eyes for the blind?

“I see. I thank you for your service, Ash, and all you have done for our people… Tell me, is Blair not here?”

“... She felt she was unneeded for this meeting, and I could just as easily relay anything of importance…” Ash explains, hesitant even as the woman before him sighs, shaking her head as she does. “I could-” He starts, only to find a hand to wave off his words.

“Just because it was a sacrifice needed and willingly gained for the survival of all, does not mean she can not mourn for her son she has lost to it.”

“But he was going to meet his end anyway my Queen, nothing was going to change that.”

“True, he was dying, but both of you lost whatever time you had left with his decision.”

“But that does not mean she should disrespect you so.”

At that, Witch Queen Onyx turns her face fully to face him, head tilted even as she considers him. “Much like how you avoid your grandson whatever chance you get?”

At that, there is much silence, neither of the two of them making any attempt to break it at the heavy words laid out.

( _Funny, how one blames a person for what had to be done, while the other blames one entirely innocent to the whole affair. Strange how the mind works at times._ )

“Enough of these hard words, this was not the talk you called this meeting for after all.” Onyx changes the discussion, putting down the letter she had gripped onto during their earlier talk, “I believe you should be bringing me news from the Subcon Territories and their capital?”

“Yes.” the shadow cloaked man says, ignoring that the previous talk ever happened as he continues, “It seems that there is soon to be a celebration for the Queendom, to celebrate Princess Vanessa’s eighth birthday.”

“Hmmm, an auspicious number for the Day Witches indeed; they would desire to go all out for it… but also a day for plots to be had as well.” The Blinded Queen notes, hands gently tapping from their crossed position as she thinks. 

“They will no doubt want some of our own to act as guard, for intimidation if nothing else, but please make sure we do still have a high number on a higher alert as they patrol the- wait.” the Witch Queen pauses, hearing just how Ash shifted at her words. “What else have you heard, to make you so restless?”

“... There had been an assurance that during the party, there would be no Night Witches from our clan that would be participating… Made likely in part to sooth the Kingdom of Sunwrought and others like them, but more likely for the Theocracy of Kronos’s comfort it seems.”

“...”

“...”

“... Did the Queen seem sound of mind when she made this assurance?”

“Has the woman ever seemed sound of mind? She still does not realize you have been blinded, nor noticed how greatly weakened by your children’s births.” the man points out, getting Onyx to rub her temples at the stress her life has just become.

“At the very least, before the Party begins, let us make sure the protections are still in place, that they can not be easily tampered with by other Night Witches or ones that have sunk into Darkness. Probably best to also provide some protections for the Princess’s party dress and some of her accessories, a tracer at least to ensure someone will be able to have an eye on her. Not even Adrastea will be able to do away with such things in light of her daughter’s security. The woman at least has the heart to love her princess, if nothing else.”

“I will speak to those in charge of defense and the Consort” -here the blue haired woman makes a face- “if need be; it would be best to have multiple, intelligent people in the room agreeing to the measures as it were.”

Here, the Lady Witch nodded, “Perfect idea; make sure everyone who goes is either male or very elderly woman. That will at least ensure everyone keeps their heads.”

With one final nod, the shadowed Ash leaves, his presence gone like it was never there to begin with.

And not too soon it seems, hearing her son coming in, the happy babbling of his sister heard with gentle care. Smiling ever so brightly at these sounds, even as her body aches with old pain, while Onyx never dreamed she could have another child again after Rory, it seems the gentle Karma of the Truth she told her boy about his new life, along with the willing spirit and magical backlash she had endured, it somehow was able to make her barren womb heal in a way…. 

( _The spell never said the spirit had to be willing, that they could easily be taken or tricked of their name, but… She couldn’t bring herself to do it, to force anyone to such a life that her and her people would have no choice but to live, chained with expectations and incapable of carrying a crown of the people they would help care for. She had to be truthful, and if she would be stuck in the Horizon until she found one who was willing, so be it…_

 _To the Fate though, she got so incredibly lucky the first try._ )

Though, hearing how her daughter was now making cawing sounds, it could easily be attributed to that Trickster Demigod as well, giving birth to a most interesting Witch Queen to come.

"No Willow, I don't think so." her oldest child says with a frown, taking something from his sister's hand before she could shove it into her mouth, getting a pout from the little girl.

"I want it."

"Tough, you can't have it." but with those words, the white haired child tackles her darker hair sibling, getting surprised shrieks from both, and a mothers surprised laugh in turn.

Yes, while Willow’s birth was a surprise, it was also a very appreciated one as well. ( _It was one less thing for her dear Rory to worry about; now, her boy could still love freely at least_.)

“Mother, I do believe Willow has had enough sweets for one day.”

“Sweeeeeeeeeets!” is practically chirped, making the woman laugh once more at their antics, even as it hurts.

And just like that, time goes on, her worries still there, if lessened in her mind in face of her children’s words and laughter.

( _At least, until they visit her once more, in her blinded blue world again, nothing but the sound of her heartbeat and hums._ )

* * *

Blinking out, red eyes shining out into the sunlight, Rory makes a face as he tries to cover it the best he can. No one ever said just how much sunlight can actually burn you; at least, he has no memories of sunburns like this.

(He does remember being lobster red before, and decides it would be best to avoid that in this world, what with how pale he is here; why did the moon not give him at least a little more color?)

“What ya doing?” is asked, making red eyes blink down to a mismatch pair of silver and red, his six year old little sister staring up with her big eyes, looking as innocent as the day she was born.

Rory doesn’t trust it for a moment, giving the little girl a wry smile despite it.

“I’ll be helping out with the patrols, as well as helping the Forest keep Calm throughout the night, just in case anything were to happen. Though the real question is, what are you doing?”

His half-sister blinks innocently, tilting her head cutely to distract him, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, shouldn’t you be in lessons with one of the Elders?”

“But I want to play with you! Besides, I can show you my new spell!”

Here, any smile is wiped from his face, shaking his head to the girl's confusion.

“You can’t show me any of your spells, remember? Not until you learn to conceal their inner workings at least.” Rory gently explained, hoping Willow will be in at least a distracted, if not reasonable mood.

No dice, judging by that pout.

“That’s stupid.” Uh oh, “The Clan is stupid.” oh dear. “Elder White is the only one not stupid.” 

Ah, yes, the Elder from the Element’s Blessing Ceremony… the last refugee of the Eclipse's Light clan, as well as his and CC’s teacher and her grandparent. Strange to hear their name aloud, when they prefer not to hear it so.

“As them and CC are the last of their Clan, what they can teach me is all up to them. The Midnight Moon Clan has already taught me all that they are willing, I can go no further there.”

“When I am the Witch Queen, I’ll make you my advisor! Then you won’t be called an Outsider or Clanless anymore!” with crossed arms, she even makes her skin a bright red to match her crossed condition, her two sweet eyes shining even as she does.

Ah, from the mouth of babes...

“It is fine, Low, I’ll be fine.” Rory fully abandons his task for now, to give the comfort to the little girl who needs it.

“I’m not low.”

“Whatever you say.

Many things were gained and lost with the spell to let him come into being; it guaranteed a child, 100 percent, even of Witch Royal heritage, but that child would be Magic and Aura from outside the clan. A problem indeed for another Line of a Witch Royal, for a time Rory thought he would have to enter into an arranged marriage, to ensure that the Midnight Moon’s Clan Royal blood would still flow, treaty and peace kept.

Willow was a blessing, a plain miracle in many ways. Three years and some months younger, the girl came into the Clan with much surprise and jubilation, magical backlash for once working in everyone’s favor. That she was even more powerful than most Queens, even their mother in her prime, was something spoken out in awe and whisper of her genius.

It changed many things, for the better at that.

 _(But now that a true Queen was born, if others ignored Rory’s own existence, excluded him from certain activities now, was considered obsolete at worst… well… Rory feels like this isn’t the first time that’s happened, for how blurry Rory’s old family and friends are now..)_

“Come on you brat, I’ll let you help me with the patrol.” here, the little white haired girl brightens up along with her skin, “but after that, you’ll have to return to lessons and apologize to your instructors.” and here she pouts, her skin darkening to match her mood.

“Capiche?”

“...Capiche.” Willow reluctantly agrees, before happily following after her big brother, her favorite family member.

_(Mother tries, but she can’t always be there, Father is never anywhere, and the Clan expect everything of her. Only with Rory, a teasing smile, a grin, a smirk, can she really express herself._

_She wouldn’t trade it for the world.)_

* * *

Oh a day much celebrated by all in the Queendom, there is an argument. 

“You- You dared!”

“I dare of many things in the name of our land, but what pray tell am I guilty of now in your eyes?”

“You went off to see that Harlot _yet again_ yesterday, in the _gardens_ no less!”

“Harlot? You can not possibly mean the Duchess now could you? She is nothing but a refined young woman.”

“A refined young Lady who goes and seduces other’s husbands? I will laugh when that is true.”

“Now, my dear Queen-”

“But the worse of everything I have hear, you made her our daughter’s teacher! What have you to say for yourself?!”

“Like was mentioned, she is a refined Lady of Prestige, whose manners no one can deny; Vanessa can only learn greatly under her tutelage.”

“You! You are only seeking for excuses to see her!”

As two beautiful royals, done in finery and dressed to impress, continue their conversation of deflections and accusations in privacy, glowing scarlet eyes peek out from behind a cracked door, crystal tears falling as the child they belong to runs. 

“They-hic-promised not to fight-fight.” the little blonde girl hiccuped and stuttered, her face twisted in sadness and yet familiar knowing.

It seemed broken promises were all that ran around her and the castle itself.

Hiccuping once more, the young lady’s vision was so impaired, she tripped, her hands getting slightly scuffed to catch her fall, even through the gloves she wore. 

“Are you well, my lady?” was asked, making the young girl quickly try and hide her tears, only seeming to make it worse as she just cries all the harder.

“Here my lady, may this help you?” with those words, she turns to this kind, blurry stranger, and the handkerchief they hand her. Sniffing slightly, with as much poise and grace as she can manage, the tearful girl takes the cloth, the smell of fresh rose petals a relief to her aching head as she uses it to take away her tears. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” those words said, it makes the girl look over to the smiling boy who said them, “If my lady were to permit it, may I help you stand?” is asked next, the boy’s non-glowing brown eyes soft, and his smile so bright as he holds out a hand for her to stand, the girl can not bare to look away, her hand automatically reaching out for him, much like the moths she has seen around the castle reach out for any light.

It has been a long time since she has had any genuine lights in her world; she really doesn’t want to lose this one.

“Ah, where are my manners? I am Prince Lukas Pryce of Waywardt; pleasure to meet you, even under such circumstances.”

“Ah!” the young lady blushes, abashed by her own absence of manners, “I am Princess Vanessa Castillo of the Subcontinental Territories; it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

( _And with that, two lonely children find each other, making each other’s world’s just that bit brighter… for now…_ ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fight scenes, the bane of my existence. But speaking of banes of existence, Giants sure are something, huh? when I first saw those giant bones in the Forest, with some of their eyes still glowing, I got ideas :D  
> There are no friendly big friends here, and Jack can do jack shit against them without raw power... and oh look, what beings have a whole lot of raw power?  
> Balances bitches :D
> 
> And what is worse: blaming someone for someone else's decision that had to be made by anyone or someone completely innocent to the entire matter? :D  
> Also, I have thoughts on a certain shade of blue in the AHiT world. Lots of them.
> 
> And yeah... Rory got love, but he sure did get a whole bunch of other things he's familiar with; like indifference, scorn, and even distaste. Ya win some and ya lose some.
> 
> And, do my eyes lie to me, but are those actual character? Parish the thought.  
> But yeah, I get the inspiration for Prince's name from fedoraspooky and doodledrawsthings on tumblr! go check them out, they are awesome.


	4. The Forest Does Not Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! There is hinted/mention Slavery, Child Endangerment, and Kidnapping in this chapter, and some off mentioned Gore and Violence.  
>  _The forest is not a nice place._
> 
> If you want to avoid the mentioned gore, it's at the very end of the chapter and I have the sectioned off so you can skip it. It's the only part of the song lyrics where it is separate, so one should be okay.

Another year has passed, another patrol to be had, as Rory makes his own preparations.

“What is the Subcon Royal Family thinking?!” is huffed by CC, the girl shaking her head as she does, “True, nothing happened last year, but everyone was expecting it until the last minute! To have no Night Witches from the Clan again is just foolhardy, no matter how one looks at it!” and with a final huff, the girl goes to throw herself against a rather large plush cushion, Elder White chuckling slightly as they do.

“It is merely a thing of Politics and Power, those noble folk seemingly drenched in nothing else.'' The white haired Witch then pauses, a sigh forming as they speaks, “But despite everything, Night Witches are indeed feared for very good reason; take my former clan, Eclipse's Light. Our Songs show that power very well, turning simple entertainment into the most brutal of weapons.”

CC looks over, her indigo eyes flat and yet flash in the little light, unimpressed, “But wouldn’t that mean it would be better to have loyal ones to ensure other Night Witches are not a threat at least? Especially when all are magically bound to keep their word?”

“Politics, even at the best of times, never makes sense. At least it is a smaller, more private celebration for the Princess; it’s even at the Evergreen Manor, close to the Children’s Town and our Forest that she has seemingly taken a shine too.” 

“Bet the Queen was real thrilled to have it there; at least it made it easier to get the Princess’s protections done this year, even if that Queen and her Husband were being a total waste the whole time during it. You think they’ll find some brain cells one day?” CC huffed, the girl knowing more details then most, seeing as she had accompanied her grandparent during the 'party planning' as it was. 

Rory huffs a laugh at the conversation, shaking his head as he does so. The ten year old, nearly eleven now, takes his small pack and hefts it over his shoulder, his crimson eyes bright as he looks to the grandparent-grandchild pair before him.

“Alright you two, have fun in the woods while I keep them Calm; don’t destroy anything when Willow gets back from her lessons.” 

“I make no promises.”

“Really child, you should know better by now; a treehouse somewhere will probably be in chaos and burning once you get back with those two.”

Shaking their head, making the ponytail his black locks are tied in whip around their face, Rory waves goodbye, grinning as they leave. Hopefully, despite all the worries everyone has about the Princess’s Ninth Birthday Celebration, everything will be at least half as peaceful as last year. Heck, there will be less people there and only the best of the best of the guards.

Taking a deep breath, the young Witch takes in the fresh night air of the woods and earth, with the slightest hint of something dark as an aftertaste, and decides it then.

 _Tonight_ will be a Good Night.

* * *

_‘This Night is absolutely_ **_horrible_** _._ ’ One little brunet Prince thinks rather unkindly, even as he smiles at the young girl by his side, doing his best to wipe her tears from the cage he is in right beside her.

“Don’t worry Nessa, we’ll be okay; our families won’t rest till they find us.” Lukas comforts as quietly as possible, thankful that at least their cages were close by in their wagon, only to find the bars of his cage banged against through one of the few wagon's openings, making Vanessa and a few of the other noble children kidnapped with them cry out.

“Quiet with the noises you brats; don’t want to possibly lose any of your tongues before we get to the Markets.” a brute of massive size says through the hole, scowl heavy on his face, even as he slowly waves the bar in hand threateningly.

“Hmmhm, makes the value go down quite a bit.” A bird, one of the Falcon or Hawk groups judging by that beak, says matter of factly to their companion walking at the wagon’s side, using their horse whip to make the ox pulling them go faster.

“Enough chit chat, lets just get out of here as soon as possible; don’t want to risk any of those pompous swine catching us.” is near hissed out, making everyone stuck in this illegal three wagon caravan shiver, even as Lukas, out of the corner of his eye, looks over to see who said it.

There are five adults that hold them hostage; two birds, two brutes, and a cloaked figure that has not revealed anything about themselves, not even their eyes from the seemingly living darkness stuck in their hood. Gulping, with brown eyes wide Lukas looks away, fearful of that _thing_ possibly catching sight of him…

Looks like Night Witches really, _really live_ up to the horror stories about them. _(Are they alive? Or are the tales of them being liquid darkness true?_ )

“Uh, about that boss; which way should we go?” one of the brave ( _or stupid_ ) Birds says, looking over to their boss that seems to ghost along the paths the wagons take, gulping as they look over.

“Whichever way is fastest.”

“Yeah, but-but-” one of the massive, balding brutes actually stutters, looking over to some rapidly approaching woods before them, “We-we-we’ll have to cross the Subcontinental Forest for that!”

“So?”

“I’ve, I’ve heard things.” The first bird who spoke says slowly, frown now easily seen on their beak from the side muscles, eyes still firmly facing forward, “Terrible, terrible things; Giants who can eat you in one swallow, Spirits that will twist and turn your mind until nothing is left… It is a place where horror makes it bed to lie.”

For a bit, all anything can hear in the night air is the _clip-_ **_clop_ ** of hooves, the muffled sobs and sniffs of children, and uneasy breaths from all around.

“... Are you saying there are things more threatening than me, and my ire?” is asked, like any other question, but it makes the front most bird stiffen, their wing desperately tight on their whip from what Lukas can see.

(He doesn’t dare look to the Cloaked Figure, not after that spike of sheer fear that went up his spine for a minute.)

“Just-” the Hawk (Lukas is pretty sure) stops, taking a deep breath before they continue, their tone even now, if the voice is a bit tense, “Just repeating what I heard, Master.”

“When I wish for your words, slave, I will demand for them, Understand?” The bird in charge of their wagon merely nods, keeping admirably steady if for not what they were doing as they lead the ox forward into a place of Nightmares.

It seems Lukas stands corrected; this night is not terrible. Oh no, now this night just became a downright _atrocity_.

* * *

In a simple forest path, three wagons carry their forbidden load, everyone quiet as the Forest seems to tower over them, some of the trees even thick and wider than buildings could ever dream to be. They even, to the adults' shock and the children’s awe, pass under the roots of a particularly large one, the trunk seemingly never ending, disappearing into the skies and mist above.

No wonder there were tales of Giants around; they would be quiet at home in such a place. 

But despite everything, nothing pops up or comes about from the darkness that lies beyond the path. Oh, maybe one will get a glimpse of light here and there, seemingly calling out from the darkness, before it disappears just as fast. A rustle of movement, to make one of the brutes jump, for only a bit of disturbed dirt and leaves to be the sight they meet.

Hear tempting whispers and promises, talk of dreams and laughter hanging on the breeze even as it all rings out so _false_.

To say everyone is a bit jumpy and on guard, is a bit of an understatement.

And then they hear the _singing_.

_~“Oh Raven won’t you sing me a happy song? Oh Raven won’t you sing me a happy song?”~_

_Hmmmmmhhhmmmmmmmhmmmmmm_

It is like the very land around them joins in the song, the wind blowing gently through hollow logs, the gravel rustling beneath their feet, waters trickling and dropping everywhere to add a certain ambiance all around in this moonlit world.

The children, all tired and exhausted from their fears and tears, relax as they hear this gently calming melody, a few even fascinated as they listen closer.

_~”Raven can you hear me? Thought you loved me but you fooled me.”~_

The cloaked figure even pauses for a moment, their body starting to tense as they hiss, a flash of light seen briefly in the darkness before it is gone once more.

_~”You drove me to madness, no one there to witness,”~_

The (supposed) Night Witch actually growls, their form shaking, drawing horrified glances over to them, letting them all be witness to the ball of darkness being formed before them.

_~”The vicious and relentless Villian in a black dress.”~_

With a twisted laugh, the cloaked figure sets the ball off, sending it spiraling through the trees as it does.

 _~”To late I should have listened, oh, oh_ , **o-** ”

After that, there is silence, seeing to make the land around even more darker and depressing then it was before. (I _n fact, it would not be dissimilar to the calm before the storm._ )

“There now, much better.” The Witch huffs, as if annoyed, turning back to the horrified eyes still watching them, “Now then, let us continue on-”

**~“Are you, are you, coming to the Tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three.”~**

_Despite_ the moonlight. _Despite_ the previously warm night of the dying summer. _Despite_ just how peaceful everything just seemed a second ago-

**~”Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree.”~**

-It is _gone_ in the next moment, shadows alive and voices ** _abound_**.

The **Forest** does not forget any who cross it. 

**~“Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where a dead man called out, for his love to flee?”~**

No more is the wind gentle as it blows rocks and gravel from the road, pelting all in it’s way without mercy or care, easily blowing through a Bird’s wing with _glee_ along with a Brute’s shoulder, felling the two with but _one stone._

**~“Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree.”~**

The shadows _hum_ , and breathe, and **sing** wordlessly along, even as they lead the wagons on themselves, the trapped children in them helpless but to go along with the motions, their captors fruitlessly trying to follow along. The _song_ the forest spirits seems to weave, no instruments, only voices and their very being to act as the band, spin so beautifully along with the singer they are all in _thrall of_.

And who, they all are obviously at the mercy of.

**~“Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where I told you to run, so we'd both be free”~**

_(Elsewhere, Witches all over the forest gasp, some stricken by the very power of the Forest all around, the spirits in it wicked and gleeful in their bloodlust, stirred by a sound they happily echo the best they can. The very nature, the very Darkness of the Forest has been called to attention…_

_And it_ **_loves_ ** _what it hears._ )

**~“Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree.”~**

(I _n another place yet again, a search party, led by the Queen Adrastea and fellow noble folk, who too have had their children taken from them, hear this song, feel the magic of it take form, and fear for their very lives as they do. From watching shadows sing and dance all around, shining eyes of blood and magic as they rejoice in the hauntingly beautiful melody, that has even a few of the nobles give pause, to admire the beauty, before fear reaches their hearts._

 _This… could only be the power of a Royal Witch; A Night one at that._ )

**~“Are you, are you, coming to the tree, wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me?”~**

Soon, the children found themselves where there was a break in the trees, the Moon, a harvest red, shines down ever so gently upon them. With laughter and sighs, the spirits and shadows that abound rip through the metal of the cages like butter, easily freeing the child from their prisons, and out into a more dangerous path.

**~“Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?”~**

As one, hearing that voice so close now, they look up to the trees, only to see another child, much like them, backed by the slight shadowed moon, it’s light easily revealing the otherness of them, from the night sky giving hair, to the very blood moons the other has for actual eyes, with skin like bone dyed in starlight.

No one says anything, as this Singer looks down from their high branch, easily making eye contact with all the children down below them… and yet, never pausing in their song.

* * *

**~“Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree.”~**

_(When a few from the Clan, Witch Queen Onyx include, cross paths with the Noble Search party of Queen Adrastea, they only find a gruesome, wretched scene of begging slaves and their master. Some of them have been partly mashed into fertilizer, choked by the tree’s roots as they wrap and even shove their bark down their throats. One, who seems to wear a tattered black cloak, is seemingly being buried alive even as they choke on a makeshift noose, with Spirits and Shadows taking a chance to go right through his body, making everyone realize that the man throat has gone out, blood spurting each time as the shadows play._

_And they are all still alive to experience this- no… not that simple…_

_“They are made to be kept alive…” is slowly realized._ )

* * *

The **Forest** does not forgive; much less interruptions to the _Songs_. 

**_~“Are you, are you, coming to the tree?”~_ **

Rory finishes, a near whisper of the lines to follow the sudden silence before them, as if the entire Forest, as one, made to take a breath. Staring down at the young children on the ground level, the young Witch can only think of one thing.

_‘This is not going to end well, nope, not one bit.’_

So much for being a good night it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this chapter written a bit ago, just didn't edit it, and just got the motivation to do so. So, here is where we can see that while Rory can calm the Forest of Nightmare, he can just as easily incite and empower it as well.  
> We also see some other looks into just how Night Witches are seen by others, if not much.
> 
> Fun :D 
> 
> Note: The Forest does in fact have favorite songs that it likes to hear on repeat, with 'Oh Raven' being one of it's favorites. 
> 
> Also, the second song Rory sings is the Hanging Tree from Hunger Games by Peter Hollens; best vibes, most haunted version :D https:// www.youtube. com/ watch?v= aJISG67FjeM really gives the feel of creep I wanted, the song was just perfect.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!


End file.
